


Fatherhood

by giggy_milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggy_milkovich/pseuds/giggy_milkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3686793/chapters/8154174">Family Values</a>-verse: A day in the life of the Gallagher-Milkoviches. Fathers Day, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

The sun streamed through the open car windows, a soft breeze tickling the faint hairs on Ian’s arm as he sat in the driver’s seat, tapping against the wheel. The stereo blared the newest Top 40 tune that seemed to be playing everywhere for the past few weeks, and Ian hummed along to the chorus as Yev screeched the words from his backseat. His phone vibrated against the leather passenger seat, Mickey’s name flashing across the screen with a picture of him and Yev from Mickey’s birthday. 

Ian smiled to himself before turning down the volume and passing the phone back to his son. “Here, answer it for me? It’s Dad.”

 Yev grabbed at the screen and swiped, smudging the screen with his finger. “Hi Dad!”

“Tell him we’ll be there in 5, there’s traffic,” Ian calls from the front. 

Yev relayed the message, nodding his head and giggling at Mickey’s response. “Yeah…no I’m not!...He’s driving slow…Ok. Bye!” He clicked END and returned to the home screen, searching for the camera app.

“Hey, what’d he say?” Ian asked, looking back at Yev from the rear view mirror as the kid made funny faces at his phone.

“Said that you should buy me ice cream!” Yev chirped. The phone made a fake shutter sound with each capture.

Ian laughed. “Doubt it.”

 

Ten minutes later, Ian parked and the two shuffled their way toward the back of the diner, where Mickey had already flagged down a booth. Mickey looked up from his menu when he heard Yev’s familiar stomp and braced himself for the tackle that he was about to receive.

“Dad! Dad! Dad! Happy Father’s Day!” Yev pounced onto his lap and locked his small arms around Mickey’s neck.

“Shit, kid, you ever slow down? I swear your mom’s puttin’ coke in your food.” Mickey chuckled and returned the wild hug, shaking him playfully and tousling his son’s dark locks.

Ian slapped Mickey on the shoulder and pecked him on the cheek before sliding into the bench across from him. “Happy Fathers Day.”

Mickey grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him in again to give him a proper kiss. “Happy Fathers Day yourself,” he whispered against his lips. 

As they settled in and placed their orders, Yev poked and prodded and the metal contraption against the wall at their table. “What’s that?”

“Oh, it’s a jukebox,” Ian answered. “It’s plays music, kinda like a really big iPod. Here, I’ll show ya.” He pulled a loose quarter out of his jeans pocket and put it into the machine, clicking through the pages of song listings until he found the perfect one. He snuck a quick glace at Mickey before making his selection. The opening notes of Pat Benatar’s “Love Is A Battlefield” came through the small speakers, sending a blush across Mickey’s cheeks faster than he could hide it.

“Really?”

Ian just hummed along, tapping his palms against the edge of the table in response before busting out into the lyrics with a voice that probably should be spent doing anything but singing in a restaurant. “ _We are young!”_

Mickey shook his head, laughing before following his lead in an equally off-key tone. “ _Heartache to heartache WE STAND!_ ”

“ _No promises or demands…’CAUSE LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD!_ ”

They laughed until tears welled at the corners of their eyes, Yev laughing along with them, or rather at them. Even their waitress looked over at them and smiled, enjoying the sight of fun and happy-looking customers during her shift for once. They kept singing until the end of the song before put in another quarter, letting Yev choose the next one. He didn’t recognize most of the names so he choose one at random, entering the code for Bon Jovi’s “Living on A Prayer”. The boys belted out the lyrics just as loud, Yev finally jumping in during the second chorus while two high school girls across from them laughed and took out their cellphones.

“Ay, Mr. and Mrs., mind shutting the fuck up?” a middle aged man with a thick salt and pepper beard shouted from two tables behind Mickey and Yev. 

Mickey’s wide grin dropped almost immediately, a scowl taking it’s place as he turned around to meet the asshole who’d harassed them. “How about you fuck off?” Mickey yelled back.

“It’s not worth it, Mick,” Ian commented.

He rolled his eyes and turned back around to face his husband. It hadn’t been the first time some homophobic prick had heckled them in public, but it rarely happened around Yev and Mickey was determined to keep it that way. Before Mickey could fully let the petty comment go, however, the bastard kept going. "All these fags moving into the neighborhood, prissing shit up. Fuckin' disgusting..." 

Ian looked up at Mickey and rubbed a comforting hand on his knee under the table, but Mickey just averted his eyes, rubbing the rough and faded skin across his knuckles as he bit his bottom lip. He'd heard shitty comments before but the initial sting never quite let up. Blame his father and the punches he’d taken when he’d heard that same word all those years ago; Mickey could blame a lot of the things for the tight feeling he felt in his chest, the rage and hurt mixing under the surface.

"What's a fag?" Yev asked, taking notice of the tension that now surrounded their small table. The ending notes of Bon Jovi cut through the silence. 

Ian sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled strands. "Hey, Yev, it's a bad word. Just don't say it, alright?" 

"But what's it mean?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Mickey chimed in tiredly. 

Their waitress dropped off their orders - two cheeseburgers and chicken tenders for Yev - along with three extra orders of fries for the table. "Sorry about that," she whispered before heading back behind the counter. 

Mickey stared back at Ian, his eyebrows scrunched as he eyed the free food. Before Ian had a chance to respond, Mickey hopped out of the booth to catch up with her.

“Hey, uh, you really didn’t have to do that,” he motioned behind him to the baskets of fries, Yev already diving in. “Wastin’ money if you just keep giving away meals every time some dick makes a comment.”

She looked up from where she was bussing plates at the bar. “Oh don’t worry about that. That asshole comes here every day spouting off bullshit, drives me nuts. Think he almost choked on his pie when he saw my girlfriend drop by the other day.” She smirked at the memory, basking in the discomfort she had left the old man in. “Think of it as looking out for one of my own.”

“Dad,” Yev called as he got up from the booth to join Mickey. “Een said we could get milkshakes! I want vanilla!”

“Then tell _Een_ he’s buying,” Mickey replied loud enough for Ian to hear. His husband just smiled and took a bite of his burger. “Can we get two vanilla and one Snickers shake?”

“You got it,” she sang sweetly before heading to the back. 

*** 

They ate their burgers and fries, talking about Mickey’s newest hire at the auto shop and Yev’s plan to be a rockstar and part-time pancake chef (the kid had been whipping up wacky breakfast combos for weeks). As the waitress dropped off their shakes, she left Mickey with a wink and eyeroll as she trudged over to finish up Mr. Asshole’s table.

Ian watched over the entire exchange with mock jealousy. “You leaving me for the waitress?”

“Nah. She’s cool though…think she’s a lesbian anyway.”

“That’s a girl who likes a girl, right?” Yev piped up.

“Yup.”

Ian lifted his eyebrows teasingly. “…Another gay spotted in the wild,” he muttered in a faux Australian accent.

Mickey chuckled and threw a stray fry at Ian’s head. The guy couldn’t help but be a smartass every chance he got. Good thing Mickey loved that about him. 

“What about people who like both?” Yev continued. 

“Bisexual,” Ian mumbled mid-bite.

Yev nodded, processing his dad’s words. “Am I bisexual?”

Mickey coughed, hiking up an eyebrow. “Ask me in 20 years, kid--OW!” He glared at Ian across the table, his ankle now throbbing from where his partner had kicked him.

“Do you like anyone, Yev?” Ian tiptoed around the question. 

He thought about it for a second. “I like Chris and Gemma?”

“Well…maybe you are and maybe you aren’t. You got plenty of time to figure all that out.”

“When did you know?” 

Ian looked to Mickey, his eyes soft and a glint in his eye reserved for him only. The question was a loaded one—when exactly _did_ he know? He’d known before Roger Spikey or Kash that he was gay, but he’d also known that Mickey had changed everything for him. It was no longer simply about knowing whether he liked boys or not. Mickey was more than just an attraction for him.

“When a dorky redhead woke me up with a tire iron,” Mickey answered matter-of-fact.

“Een did that?” Yev questioned, curiosity bubbling in his tiny frame as he looked up at his two dads. 

“Yeah.” Mickey placed his hand on the table, palm outstretched towards Ian. As their fingers interlocked, neither man pretended to hide their smiles. “He did.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Fathers Day but never got around to it. Oops.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](www.thedailygiggy.tumblr.com)


End file.
